The True Calm II
by Dancing Summoner
Summary: Ok well this is a sequal to The True Calm so I hope that you enjoy this sequal! And if you have any ideas for my chappies feel free to review me or email me your ideas so I can work them into my story. COMPLETE!
1. Sequal

The True Calm II

Chapter 1-Sequal

Hey people! This is the continuation of the "True Calm." I hoped you liked the first part of this story cause if you didn't then WHY ARE YOU HERE! Anyway thanks for reviewing my story and thank you Warui-Usagi for your help and support in my stories...it meant so much to me TT lol! Anyway I'll stop going on and on and let you get to the first chappie of this sequal.

* * *

A shadow of a mysterious person crept along the quiet halls of the Celsius bridge. It slipped into the lift and up to the lifeless hall leading to the cabin area. A sudden gasp came from the mysterious person as they saw the bodies of Buddy, Brother, and Shinra scattered over the hall. The shadow raced down the hallway into another silent room- the cabin.

The person peered over the counter to find a breathless Hypello- Barkeep. The person rushed up to the second level of the cabin area. The shadow froze in place and slumped to the floor weeping hysterically. In front of the shadow laid the bodies of Rikku and Paine. Below the hysterical shadow stirred several figures under the cubby in the engine room.

"Do you think she's gone?" quivered a frightened and tired Rikku.

"I don't know, maybe we should go take a peek," Paine mumbled quietly, rubbing her exhausted eyes.

Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the gang entered the lift and up to the bridge to let Buddy, Brother and Shinra off to do their usual work, while Rikku, Paine and Barkeep went up to the next floor. Barkeep immediatelygot out of the lift and headed for his counter. Now behind the counter Barkeep started to clean up,including the breathless 'Barkeep.' Rikku and Paine picked up the bodies of 'Buddy,' 'Brother' and 'Shinra.' They entered the cabin area and set the bodies in a corner. Paine and Rikku dragged themselves up the stairs to go to sleep for a little.

Half way up the stairs they heard agonizing sobs. They dashed up the rest of the stairs to see the real-

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted.

"YUNA!" Paine screamed.

Yuna turned her reddened face towards them and jumped to her feet. Yuna darted over towards them and gave them a great big group hug. Yuna and Rikku cried grabbing tighter in the hug.

"Can't…breathe…," Paine gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Rikku sniffed pulling out of the group hug.

"Thanks," Paine said trying to regain her breath back.

"So, what's with the fake bodies?" Yuna sniffed whipping away her joyful tears.

"Well, the 'Yuna' that was here, we could tell that it wasn't the real you," Paine explained, "so, once we got back from Lulu and Wakka's house that night, we set up the bodies to fool the other 'Yuna.' Plus the other 'Yuna' wasn't happy as the original Yuna would be if she saw Rikku."

"Oh, wow you figured all that out in just one night?" Yuna questioned.

"Well 'Yuna' was around for a couple of weeks before I found Rikku washed up on shore," Paine said tapping her foot lightly on the floor.

"Hey I was not washed up! I decided to come home!" Rikku protested, ending with a gigantic yawn.

"You guys look extremely tired," Yuna said studying Paine and Rikku's faces.

Paine flopping onto her bed fell fast asleep, Rikku walked over to her bed and sat down yawning, "Yeah, well after we set up the bodies we went straight down to the engine room and haven't slept since."

Rikku laid down and fell asleep joining Paine in a serene slumber. Yuna quietly walked down the stairs hearing Rikku mumble something in Albed. She looked over to where Barkeep was whipping down the counter. She walked by giving him a smile, and walked through the door towards the lift. She took the lift down to the bridge to see how Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were holding up. She walked through the door, tears welling up in her eyes and dashed towards Brother.

* * *

So what do you think is gonna happen when Yuna goes over to Brother? Well you'll have to wait until the next chappie to find out what Brother does to Yuna...Just don't forget to review so I know that you liked the first chappie. Oh yeah who is happy that Yuna is back? Huh? I AM! I missed her so much! lol! Anyway don't for get to **review**! 


	2. The Kiss of an Albed

Chapter 18

Hey all of you out there! I hope you like my first chappie of my sequal! Ok well I'll let you read this chappie and let you find out what Brother is going to do to Yuna...

* * *

Brother quickly turned around just in time to catch a flying Yuna, and pulled her in tightly in his embrace. Brother put his hand underneath Yuna's silk smooth chin; he pulled her head in close and kissed her warm lips. Yuna swiftly pulled away. 

Yuna whipped her lips, "What the hell was that for!"

"I…dunno…you…wait…huh?" Brother stuttered confused.

"I was just giving you a hug, I didn't want a kiss," Yuna argued looking straight at Brother in the eye.

Buddy walked over to stop the rising argument, "Guys come on what's done is done."

There was an awkward silence except for the rapidly typing of Shinra on his computer. Yuna stormed out of the Celsius and headed straight for Lulu and Wakka's house. Yuna spent hours and hours over at their house.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lulu kindly asked.

"Nah, I should really get going and check to see how Paine and Rikku are, if they are up," Yuna said hugging Lulu bye.

"You watch out for dat Brother, ya?" Wakka said hugging Yuna good bye.

"I will don't worry," Yuna said walking out the door.

Yuna looked back at the little town all lit up, she remembered the day she had become a summoner and first saw Tidus in the Cloister of Trials, and the day when they set out on their journey together. Tears welded up in her eyes and remembered after they defeated Sin on the deck of the Airship and Tidus started to disappear. Yuna took in a deep breath and continued to gracefully walk back to the platform into the Celsius; she paused right before she walked into the bridge and whipped away her joyful but sorrowful memories, as well as all the tears that had fallen for those memories. Yuna stride into the bridge and noticed that Rikku was lecturing Brother.

Yuna snuck by and walked quietly down the hall and into the lift. Yuna yawned down the hall leading to the cabin, the door opened noiselessly and Barkeep graciously greeted Yuna, "Mish Yoona, would yoo like shome dinner?"

"Okay," Yuna yawned taking a seat at the counter. Barkeep got very busy making dinner.

"Here yoo go Mish Yoona," Barkeep smiled setting Yuna's dinner in front of her. Once Yuna was finished her dinner, she forced herself to drag herself up the stairs. Yuna looked over at Paine who was just opening her eyes from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey," Paine said rolling over on to her back, rubbing her drowsy eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Yuna teased, lagging her tired body over to Paine's bed. Yuna climbed in bed with Paine, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine you?" Paine asked scooting over to make room for Yuna.

"Fine, just a little tired," Yuna yawned, "I missed you and Rikku so much."

"I missed you too Yu-" Paine began to say, when she realized that Yuna had fallen asleep, "Yeah sure, a little tired."

Paine gently got out of bed making sure not to stir her extremely tied friend. Rikku came darting up the stairs and whispered something in Paine's ear. Paine's eyes got wide in shock; Paine started to run but was hastily pulled back by Rikku.

"What?" Paine whispered.

"Shouldn't we wake Yuna?" Rikku asked looking over at her knocked out tired friend.

"No, she just went to sleep and she must be really tired because we were talking one second and then the next I look over at her and she's out like a light," Paine quietly explained to the curious Rikku.

Rikku pulled Paine down the stairs the lower level of the cabin and out to reach the lift, leaving Yuna to her tranquil dreams. Awaiting the horrible news when she wakes up.

- -

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me by **REVIEWING **me. I need an idea to what the tragedy should be in the next chappie, so reiveiw and give me a really good idea that i can use...please!

* * *

Thank you for reviewing me! 

Naoki07,Warui-Usagi


	3. Gone Missing

Chapter 19

Hey hope you liked my secound chappie! And now I give you...THE THIRD CHAPPIE! YAY!

* * *

Yuna rolled over, opening her blue and green eyes. She closed them quickly from the sun shining in from the windows. Yuna squinted her eyes so she could get used to the suns powerful rays, she turned around to where Paine was lying, "Paine?" Yuna stood up and looked around frantically looking for Paine and maybe Rikku, but they were no where to be found. Yuna rapidly walked down to where Barkeep was sweeping behind his counter. 

"Hey Barkeep! Have you seen Paine and Rikku any where?" Yuna asked impatiently.

"They left shome timesh ago," Barkeep replied leaning on his broomstick.

"Okay thanks," Yuna said heading for the door.

"No problemsh, Mish Yoona," Barkeep said beginning to sweep again.

Yuna walked down the hall in a steady paste until she got to the lift. She rushed down the hall to the silent bridge. Yuna stopped and looked around with a bewildered expression on her face as the silence over took her ears making them ring, "Hello? Brother? Buddy? Shinra? Paine? Rikku?"

Yuna started to feel panic bubble up in the pit of her stomach as she darted out of the Celsius and immediately headed for Lulu and Wakka's house. She rushed in to find Lulu in a rocking chair with her baby cuddled up in her arms, both of them sleeping. Yuna tiptoed over to Lulu and poked her shoulder.

"Lulu," She whispered in Lulu's ear.

Lulu peeked one eye open and looked at Yuna for a little not sure who she was looking at and if she was dreaming. Yuna's lips formed into a little smile as she waved her small elegant hand at Lulu.

"Hey Yuna, what's wrong?" Lulu whispered trying not to wake her sleeping baby.

"Have you seen Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Paine and Rikku?" Yuna whispered looking at Lulu and then at her baby making sure she didn't arise the adorable baby.

"No," Lulu replied scanning her house, "Have you seen Wakka?"

"No, I just woke up and everyone was gone except for Barkeep," Yuna murmured.

"I should help you look, all I have to do is find a babysitter," Lulu said in a low tone.

"No, no, don't, I'll find them and once I do I promise I'll bring Wakka back kay?" Yuna talked under her breath.

"Okay, thanks Yuna," Lulu said settling down.

"No problem, I'll be back in a flash," Yuna said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Yuna looked towards the Besaid temple and then over to the Besaid village entrance. _"Now…should I go to the temple first or the beach?" _Yuna thought as she whipped the sweat off her brow, _"I'll go to the temple first, it's closer."_

Yuna jogged her way to the temples front door and calmly walked into the temple. She examined the main hall where very few villagers were praying. Yuna checked the two side rooms, but no luck. She jogged up the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. She searched frantically in the Cloister of Trials and into the Chamber of Fayth, but once again there was no sign of anyone. Yuna started to panic in fear that something wicked and deadly had happened to her friends. She darted out of the Chamber of Fayth and the Cloister of Trials and out of the temple all together and into the blazing sun.

She rushed towards the entrance and ran straight towards the beach, _"I don't know why but I have a feeling that my friends need me and they are at the beach…I got to hurry." _She traveled the windy roads to the beach. When she finally reached the beach she found Shinra's body sprawled out on the sandy shores of Besaid.

"Oh no," Yuna whimpered kneeling next to Shinra's motionless body.

A couple of yards away from Shinra's body Yuna saw Brother and Buddy struggling to get to up even though their bodies were all cut and gashed so they couldhelp Rikku and Paine.

"Oh my Gosh, what happened!" Yuna asked hurrying over to aid Buddy and Brother.

"Don't…worry a-about…"Brother spitted out blood, before he passed out.

"Go…help R-Rikku…and…Paine…" Buddy spattered out joining Brother in the sand, blood staining the sand where there bodies laid.

Yuna looked up to see Rikku, Wakka, and Paine facing a familiar figure that Yuna hoped to never see again-Seymour.

--

* * *

Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! in the next chappie YRP is definatly back and ready for action cause the fight their number one enemy in the battle to the death. So who do you think will die? Seymour? or YRP? **REVIEW **and tell me who you think it will be...or to just tell me how musch you liked my new chappie! Oh and I am trying to make my chappies longer but I just can't get it...I'll keep trying my hardest so you will have more to read.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! 

Warui-Usagi,shbubble,Sassy Sara,Princess Kairi,Naoki07


	4. The Killing of Seymour

Chapter 20

Hey! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I just finished having Terra Nova's. I also didn't know what to do with this chapter, but thanks the Warui-Usagi, I knew what to do. So let's give a big round of applause! (CLAPS..CLAPS) Ok well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Yuna slowly stood up asking, "What do you want now?" 

"I heard that you and your companions were still alive so I had to come over as soon as possible," Seymour explained.

"Aww you shouldn't have," Paine smirked sarcastically.

"Well then let's skip the greeting and get straight to business," Seymour gestured floating in the air.

"Fine by us," Rikku chimed in.

YRP took their fighting positions. Paine made the first move, she charged at Seymour thrusting her sword towards his stomach, but missed by a couple of inches making a tiny gash with the tip of her sword.

Seymour touched his new wound then looked at Paine, "Is that the best you got?"

"No," Rikku said leaping up high into the air, so high that if you were to look up you would be blinded by the sun. She sliced away at Seymour's body, as if she were carving a sculpture, making bloody marks all over his body, "Told you," Rikku giggled pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you really think that yo-GAH!" Seymour began to say/scream. Seymour grabbed his stomach and looked over at his attacker-Yuna.

"Go to hell," Yuna whispered still holding up her pistols.

Seymour came down from the air, kneeling on the soft sand that was beginning to stain with blood, his vision started to blur from so much blood lose, "To bad you won't be able to st-"

"SHUT UP!" Paine shouted stabbing Seymour in the back.

Seymour let out one last weak evil chuckle before he collapsed and died. The sand soaked in Seymour's dark red blood. After a few moments Seymour burstedinto pyreflies.

Rikku walked up to Paine, who killed the evil Seymour (A/N: I just can't stop saying that…Ding Dong Seymour's; dead Seymour's dead, Ding Dong the evil Seymour's dead! Sorry keep reading), she giggled as she looked at Seymour's blood in the sand, "You dirty little back stabber."

Paine laughed at Rikku's comment, "I guess we should get those three back to the village before they die, huh?"

"Oh my gosh!" Yuna screamed.

"WHAT!" Rikku and Paine strictly said turning around in their fight poses.

"I almost forgot about them!" Yuna said.

"Oh…" Rikku and Paine said disappointed.

Yuna ran over to Buddy and Brother. She motioned Paine and Rikku over, they hustled to Yuna's aid. Yuna picked Buddy up and slumped him over Paine's shoulder.

"Hey!" Paine exclaimed.

"What?" Yuna asked turning to see what the problem was.

"Why do I have to carry this one?" Paine asked looking over at Buddy on her shoulder.

Yuna just looked at her and got back to taking care of the other two. She took Brother and pushed him towards Rikku who slumped him over her shoulder like Paine.

"There now I…almost look like Dr.P" Rikku cheered.

"Would you quite calling me that!" Paine said frustrated.

Yuna rushed over to Shinra and cradled him in her arms.

"Wait," Rikku suddenly said.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Why do you get the smaller one?" Rikku asked stomping her foot.

"Yeah," Paine agreed.

"Because I'm…not…as…strong as you two? That's not important right now…let's just go!" Yuna quickly said.

YRP darted to the village and received help immediately. Villagers took Brother, Buddy and Shinra to aid them to health quick. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine just looked at each other in confusion.

"YUNA!" a familiar voice called to her from behind.

Yuna spun around on her heel to see Lulu coming towards her, "What's wrong Lulu?"

"Nothing, Wakka returned to tell me about what he saw," Lulu explained, "He was hiding and when he saw that it might get worse he came and got me, so after we fou-"

"Ok we get it!" Rikku shouted, interrupting Lulu in what would be a long explanation.

"Well excuse me," Lulu snickered," Would you like to come and celebrate for you killed Seymour?"

"What a jerk, ya?" Wakka chimed in folding his arms, making everyone almost have a heart attack.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Paine questioned ready to punch his lights out for scaring her.

"My house?..." Wakka answered, "Come by later tonight and let's celebrate your VICTORY!" (A/N: GO YRP! YAY! YOU KILLED SEYMOUR! Rot In Hell Seymour! ROT AWAY! Sorry…)

Yuna, Rikku and Paine walked back in silence to the Celsius. Paine went up to the cabin with Rikku to get some rest before the big celebration. Yuna, on the other hand, went up to the deck.

"'_To celebrate your VICTORY!' I remember when Tidus came up with the new goal for the Aurochs… not to try their best…but to win for victory!" _Yuna thought, _"Luca…that's where Tidus taught me how to whistle…that's also where we promised, if we should ever get separated just whistled and I'll come running…I promise."_

Yuna took in a deep breath and blew out a long shrilling whistle. Just like Tidus did.

"_Yuna…what are you thinking? I must look so stupid whistling for no reason," _Yuna giggled to herself as she sat down hugging her knees to her chest, _"Luca is where we met Sir Auron…and that's when I made Tidus smile when he felt down…and where we laughed so hard, I couldn't even breathe."_

"_And in Macalania Woods…at the lake, he helped me make a decision whether I should've keep going with my pilgrimage, or if I should just quit. I cried. But he was there to comfort me and then…he…kissed me," _Yuna started to cry thinking about this memory, she touched her warm pick lips, _"I remember how warm they were, so soft…but it was just…a dream…he promised me he would be there always...not until the end...always. I wish I could see you again, just once. Then I would be…truly happy." _Yuna rolled on her side letting her tears fall on the deck floor, trying to make the sense out of it all, _"Tidus...why did you have to be a dream...why did you have to leave me?"_

- -

* * *

So what did you think? I'm sure glad Seymour is gone...well you already know that...LOL! Any way I feel soooo bad for Yuna! But at least she gets a party for KILLING SEYMOUR! YAY! But don't you think he was kind of weak? I wonder why? hmmmm...Well I'll see you all next chapter!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! 

Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, Warui-Usagi, Princess Kairi, Naoki07


	5. Tidus is That You?

Chapter 21

Hey and welcome to chapter 5! I just want to let you know that this is in Tidus' POV. It's kind of like the good ending at the end of FFX-2 but I kind of made it my own. Ok well I'll stop jabbering and let you read.

* * *

He was curled up in a little ball underneath the clear blue ocean water. He slowly lifted his head up form his knees. His fair blue pools slowly opened, he looked around in his mysterious but familiar surroundings. He stretched out his body and started swimming to the oceans night surface. He swam to the shore, and shook his golden blonde locks of hair. He walked on to the beach where the gentle waves licked at his boots, while drips of water came off his clothes.

He walked the silent windy roads that lead him to the Besaid village entrance. As he neared the greeting gates of Besaidwherehe heard loud music and joyful cheers.

"_I wonder what's going on," _he thought to himself.

He jogged into the village where he saw a burning bonfire, with many people dancing around it. He gradually walked closer to the bonfire; he reached out his damp hand grabbing one of the villagers that was dancing.

"What's going on here?" he interrogated the startled villager.

"You…didn't hear?" the villager asked.

"No," he replied looking at all the happy faces lit up by the bonfire in the center of the village, "I'm guessing it was good."

"It's better than good it's excellent!" the villager started to explain, "Seymour is dead!" (A/N: YAY!)

"Wasn't he dead be-" he started.

"Tidus?" a familiar voice called to him.

"Tidus turned around to see who was calling him, "Yuna?"

Yuna rushed up to Tidus, who picked her up by the waist, embracing her into a deep passionate kiss. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her down gently on the ground. Rikku and Paine stood behind Yuna looking bewildered.

Yuna turned around revealing Tidus' face, "Paine, I would like to introduce you to, Tidus."

Rikku squealed, "TIDUS!"

Rikku ran up and hugged him like never before, "Rikku…I can't…breath!"

Rikku let go, "Sorry." After she let Tidus go shedarted off to find Lulu and Wakka.

Paine still looked utterly confused standing in the same spot, "Who?"

"Tidus, I helped Yuna defeat Sin," Tidus replied putting his arm around Yuna's shoulders.

"Oh, soyou were one of her guardians, right?" Paine questioned.

"Yeah, I was," Tidus answered looking at Paine strangely.

"So you fell in love with a summoner, even though you new she was going to die," Paine questioned again.

Tidus looked at the ground when Yuna stepped in front of him, "PAINE! You'll have to excuse her…she's not the greatest person to meet for greetings." Tidus and Yuna walked away from Paine as Yuna looked over her shoulder and gave Paine a dirty look. Paine just shrugged at her.

"Oh, ok," Tidus said raising an eyebrow.

Yuna went up on her tiptoes and kissed Tidus again. Once they pulled away Lulu and Wakka approached them.

"I thought you were just joking Rikku, ya?" Wakka said staring in awe at the sight of Tidus. Wakka moved closer and started poking him to make sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"Umm…Wakka could you stop poking me?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, sorry," Wakka said taking a step back, "Come here." Wakka walked up to Tidus and gave him one giant bear hug.

"Welcome back, Tidus," Lulu cried hugging him.

"Hey, it's great to be back," Tidus commented on Lulu's statement.

"Did Yuna tell you?" Wakka asked giving Tidus a friendly noogie.

"No, tell me what?" Tidus asked managing to get out of Wakka's noogie and looking over towards Yuna, who had a confused expression plastered on her face, "About Seymour?"

"No, that Wakka and I had a baby," Lulu told Tidus.

"You and Wakka?" Tidus questioned pointing at Lulu and then at Wakka.

"Ya, you wanna see him?" Wakka asked walking towards his house.

Tidus followed Wakka into his house, "Have you named it yet?"

Wakka looked down at the ground, "Uh…no…I haven't, but I will and it will be soon, ya?"

Wakka walked over to the cradle to the sleeping baby, Tidus looked at the baby and noticed, "Hey Wakka, he kind of looks like you."

"You think?" Wakka scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah he does," Tidus whispered heading towards the door to join Yuna.

Yuna grabbed his hand and led him to the Celsius so they could get some rest.

"Thank you," Yuna said to Tidus breaking the silence.

"For what, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"For coming back to me," Yuna said looking up at Tidus, tears forming in her eyes.

"Your wel-" Tidus replied catching Yuna as she collapsed with exhaustion.

He carried her into the Celsius where Rikku was sitting in the bridge, "Hey Rikku, where are the beds?"

"You go down the hall into the elevator, press the "cabin" button, that will take you up to the cabin area where you'll see Barkeep, go past Barkeep and walk up the stairs, the bed in the middle is her bed," Rikku answered, "You got all that?"

"Uhh…yeah…thanks," Tidus replied heading for the doors that led to the hall.

"No problem," Rikku said going back into her daze.

Tidus carried Yuna into the lift and pressed the "cabin" button. The lift shook and started to move upwards. Tidus walked out of the lift and down the hall and through the doors. He looked to his side and noticed a Hypello behind the counter.

"You must be Barkeep," Tidus said, "Hi, I'm Tidus."

"Hello Tidush," Barkeep waved his blue hand.

Tidus continued his way up the stairs to see three beds, _"Now which one was it? Oh yeah, the one in the middle! That's right!"_

Tidus walked over to the bed in the middle and tenderly set Yuna down. Tidus pulled the covers over top of Yuna, leaning in close to Yuna and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Your welcome, Yuna."

- -

* * *

So there you go chapter 5. Let me tell you I am so glad Tidus is back! How about you? Geez I couldn't stand it any more! I missed him so much...(cries) Ok well please review!

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, Warui-Usagi, Princess Kairi, Naoki07, RinoaKari16

Let's give them a big round of applause! (CLAPS)


	6. A Calling from Bevelle

Chapter 22

Hey welcome to chapter 6 of the True Calm II! I hope you all liked the last chapter and i hope you will enjoy this one even better. So with that being said...CHAPTER 6!

* * *

Yuna opened her eyes looking up at the Celsius ceiling when she heard a snore come from Rikku's bed. The snore startled Yuna so she jumped out of bed and looked over at Rikku. She noticed that Rikku had an arm wrapped around her waist. So Yuna crept over to Rikku's bed and peered over Rikku's body to see, "Gippal!" 

Rikku and Gippal both moaned. Yuna flew over top of her bed and fell onto the floor, "Ouch! That really hurt!"

"Shut up Nooj!" Gippal murmured.

Yuna sat up on the floor, rubbing her head and looked over at Rikku and Gippal and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Paine whispered.

"AH! Oh…um…you see…I-I" Yuna stuttered standing up and brushing herself off, "Did you see…them?"

"Yeah, it scared me when I first saw it," Paine shivered, "So what were you laughing at?"

"It was nothing," Yuna replied, "Have you seen Tidus?"

"Yeah, last night after he left here, he looked really tired," Paine said crossing her arms.

"So that's how I got into bed last night," Yuna exclaimed, "Thanks anyway Paine!"

"No problem," Paine said as Yuna rushed down the stairs.

"Mish Yoona, would yoo like shome thing to eat?" Barkeep asked.

"Maybe later, but thanks anyway," Yuna said running past the counter.

Yuna ran down the hall into the lift and down to the bridge. She quickly walked down the hall and into the bridge.

"Good morning Yuna!" Brother greeted.

"Hey Brother!" Yuna greeted back.

Yuna continued her way out of the Celsius. She rapidly walked down the platform and headed over to Lulu and Wakka's house. As Yuna approached Lulu and Wakka's house, Lulu walked out and just stood there.

"Hey Lulu!" Yuna called to her.

"Good morning, Yuna," Lulu said taking in a deep breath, "And good morning, Paine."

"Huh?" Yuna confusedly looked behind her to see Paine going towards the house, "Oh hey Paine!"

"Good morning," Paine plainly said stopping and joining the conversation.

"Lulu have you seen Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah he's still asleep," Lulu replied pointing into the hut.

"Thank you," Yuna said walking into the hut.

She walked in and saw Tidus sprawled out on the floor, snoring quietly with a little bit of drool coming out thecorner of his mouth. Yuna looked over at the bed and saw Wakka still asleep. Yuna knelt down beside Tidus. She gently stroked his hair, Tidus moaned happily and scooched over towards Yuna. Yuna giggled silently and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Tidus opened his eyes showing those great big blue pools, "Yuna?"

"Hey my little sleepyhead," Yuna said kissing him on the lips.

Tidus stood up and pulled Yuna into his tight yet comfy embrace, "I'm gonna get you…you Luca Goers!" Wakka shouted.

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other and then over to Wakka and then looked at each other again and started to laugh. After Tidus and Yuna stopped laughing Tidus slightly bent down and passionately kissed Yuna. They both pulled away and walked out of the hut leaving Wakka to his triumphant dreams of blitzball.

"Morning sleepyhead," Lulu teased.

"Good morning to you too, Lulu," Tidus said hugging Yuna as if she was a stuffed animal.

Yuna and Tidus looked deep into each others eyes. Suddenly a long shriek echoed over the village. Wakka stumbled outside. Everyone looked at each other and darted toward the Celsius. Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Tidus, and Yuna ran into the bridge, down the hall and into the lift. Once the lift got to the hallway that led to the cabin area, everyone rushed down the hall and into the cabin area. All of them ran up the stairs to see Rikku on the other side of the room taking deep breaths.

"Rikku what's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"I-I…th-there…b-bed," Rikku tried to explain, but was speechless.

"Wow for once she doesn't have anything to say," Paine mumbled to herself.

Rikku just looked over at Paine and gave her an 'I-heard-that' gaze.

"Geez, you can really punch!" a voice came from the other side of Rikku's bed, on the floor, "I think you gave me a black eye!"

"Alright, show your face right now ya?" Wakka threatened, "Or I'll kill you."

"Calm down," the voice said standing up.

"G-Gippal!" Rikku said shocked.

"The one and only," Gippal shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rikku asked smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Gippal shouted.

"For scaring me!" Rikku hollered.

"Sorry about that," Gippal apologized, "But last night I was just so tired and well before I knew it I was getting punched in the face!"

"Aww…I'm sorry," Rikku said pulling Gippal's head down to her level and passionately kissed him.

Yuna took hold of Tidus' hand and pulled him down the cabin stairs, through the door into the lift and down to the bridge.

"Yuna, is there something wrong?" Tidus asked stopping just before they started heading down the platform.

"Nothings wrong I just…wanted to have sometime to ourselves, that's all," Yuna explained heading back down the platform.

Yuna dragged Tidus down all the windy roads until they got to the beach. When they got there Tidus stood ankle deep looking out over the crystal blue water. Yuna just looked at him with a little hint of evil in her eye. Yuna ran towards Tidus and tackled him bringing both of them down into the warm calm ocean water.

**SLASH!**

Tidus glanced over at Yuna and Yuna glanced back. At the same time they both started to laugh. The sun began to set as Tidus and Yuna cuddled with each other around a small fire Tidus built looking at the reflection of the orange sun enjoying their company, "It's so beautiful," Yuna said snuggling closer to Tidus.

"Yeah, it sure is," Tidus said pulling Yuna in tighter.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Rikku shouted running towards them.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Yuna asked looking up at the hyper Al Bhed.

"We got a call from Bevelle, asking that all of the summoners gardians and the summoner to come to Bevelle immediately," Rikku explained.

- -

* * *

Ok well there you have it chapter 6. What did you think? I thought it was cute! But what do you think Bevelle could want? Hmmmm...well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter won't ya? lol! Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it! See you all soon! I hope...

* * *

Thank you to all of my special reviewers: 

Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, Warui-Usagi, Princess Kairi, Naoki07, Rinoakari16, and magnificent mel


	7. Fight in Bevelle

Chapter 23

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't finished with it so I stayed up until 12 last night and finished it. I really hope you like it...anyway I'll stop talking so you can read. Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean we got a call from Bevelle?" Yuna asked breaking away from Tidus. Tidus let out a joking whimper when Yuna stood up. 

"Yeah not that long ago Lulu, Wakka, Paine, and everyone else is on the Celsius waiting," Rikku informed looking at the cozy little setting.

"What about Kimahri?" Yuna asked about her once loyal guardian.

"We called him he's already waiting for us," Rikku replied.

"So do you know what Bevelle wants with us?" Tidus asked standing up and putting his tan muscular arm around Yuna's waist.

"We don't know, but the sooner we get there the sooner we can find out," Rikku said getting fidgety, "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok!" Yuna said being dragged down the sandy beach. Yuna grabbed onto Tidus' shirt and dragged him along with her and Rikku. Once they boarded the Celsius Tidus and Yuna joined Gippal up in the cabin area for some dinner.

"Hey Gippal!" Yuna greeted. She got no response.

"Uh…Gippal, did you hear Yuna?" Tidus asked Gippal. Yet, he too got no response.

"Gippal are you ok?" Yuna asked sitting down next to Gippal.

"What? Did you say something?" Gippal questioned breaking the awkward situation.

"Um…no," Yuna sighed.

Tidus sat down next to Yuna as Gippal left the room in silence. Yuna and Tidus ate their dinner waiting until they picked up Kimahri.

"Gippal has been acting strange, Tidus," Yuna stated, "I'm a little worried about him."

"Well there is nothing we can do," Tidus told her, "He's probably just nervous."

"Yeah, but, don't you think it was kind of strange that he hasn't really talked to Rikku? I mean, there like the best of friends yet, he didn't even joke around with her once," Yuna said taking another bite of her dinner.

"Yeah that is strange," Tidus said looking at Yuna.

The Celsius came to a halt on the white fluffy ground. Through the haze came a cat-like figure. The cat-like figure was very muscular and his horn looked likea peice of ithad been chopped off. Once the cat-like figure boarded the ship, Yuna came running towards him.

"KIMAHRI!" Yuna squealed.

Yuna jumped into Kimahri's arms, "Kimahri glad to see Yuna."

Yuna and Kimahri hugged while the Celsius got back to heading towards their destination. When Kimahri finally put Yuna down he stood in the bridge in silence. (**A/N: **Typical Kimahri…lol!) Yuna went with Tidus back up to the cabin area to get some rest before they got to Bevelle.

* * *

The shaking of the Celsius coming to a stop woke Yuna and Tidus. Yuna and Tidus kind of sat on their bed trying to wake up more before they went into Bevelle. 

"Fa yna eh Bevelle, ajanouha nabund du dra pnetka (We are in Bevelle, everyone report to the bridge)" Brother announced over the intercom.

Tidus and Yuna got up and sluggishly walked down to the bridge.

"Is everyone ready?" Lulu questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lulu, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku headed for Bevelle's grand entrance. Rikku stopped and looked over the group. Rikku noticed that Paine wasn't with them so she quickly slipped away from the group. She darted into the Celsius to find Paine in a chair on the bridge with her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

"Paine?" Rikku whispered poking Paine on the arm gently.

Paine's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Rikku, "What?"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Rikku asked.

"No," Paine simply said closing her eyes again.

"Well, why?" Rikku pushed to get a definite answer out of Paine.

"Because I'm not one of Yuna's guardians," Paine replied impatiently.

"So you can still come, I mean Yuna thinks of you as a guardian," Rikku told Paine pullingher out of the chair and out of the Celsius. (**A/N: **Paine's eyes are open now just so you know that she isn't being dragged out of the Celsius with her eyes closed)

Rikku and Paine joined up with the group who stopped just before they crossed over into Bevelle. Once Rikku and Paine were ready they all took off for Bevelle again. They walked through the entrance until Gippal said, "Stay here, I'll tell Baralai that you're here."

Gippal darted into the temple with a grin on his face. A few minutes later a guard came out and motioned them to follow him. So everyone followed him until they came to see Baralai.

"Hey Baralai!" Rikku greeted jumping up and down excited to see Baralai.

"Hello," Baralai bowed in respect.

"So why did you need to see us?" Yuna asked stepping forward.

"Yes, I just thought that you needed to know that we received a threat from Shuyin," Baralai explained, "Come follow me."

Everyone followed Baralai into an empty room. Paine glanced over to one of the walls in the empty room. She spotted that Nooj, Gippal and Baralai were chained to the wall. Nooj heard footsteps and glanced up.

"Everybody run!" Nooj shouted.

Everyone jumped except for Paine,by the sudden outburst that tour through the silence.

"SHUT UP!" the Baralai that wasn't chained to the wall bellowed.

"Who are you?" Paine interrogated.

A glow surrounded 'Baralai' and he suddenly transformed into Shuyin, "I am Shuyin."

"What the hell do you want Shuyin?" Paine questioned pointing her sword at him.

"You all know what I want, so why go through it every time we meet?" Shuyin replied, "Why don't you put away your sword, little girl."

"I'm not a LITTLE GIRL!" Paine screamed charging at him full sprint.

Shuyin nimbly dodged it and punched Paine super hard in the stomach, "Do you really think that pitiful attempt would actually stop me?"

Paine grabbed her stomach and slumped to the floor, "Burn in hell Shuyin," Paine spat at him before she passed out from Shuyins blow.

"Paine…Paine are you ok?" Rikku asked trying to see what happened to her friend. Rikku ran at Shuyin, she leaped into the air and started slicing at him. Shuyin avoided every slice she threw at him. Rikku landed on the ground. She fell to one knee breathing heavily.

"Is a little Al Bhed tired?" Shuyin asked as if he were talking to a baby.

"I have…a name, and no…I'm not…tired, I haven't…even begun," Rikku said between each breath. With one last attempt to kill Shuyin she put all her strength into her slicing she didn't even notice that Shuyin had both her blades in his hands. He glared at her and gave her an evil smile. Rikku's eyes grew huge when she felt pain travel throughout her body at an incredible speed. Before she knew it her body went numb and collapsed to the floor.

Yuna looked at her friends bodies on the floor. Yuna could feel her blood boil underneath her skin. "Damn you Shuyin," Yuna said through gritted teeth. Yuna's eyes shut tight; she couldn't bear to look at her friends bodies any longer. Shuyin was now with in arms length of Yuna. He pulled his arm back with his hand in a fist, once Shuyin made contact with Yuna's face she flew back into the wall unconscious.

Kimahri and Tidus attacked Shuyin, without thinking of a plan. Without a plan it was easy for Shuyin to knock them out. Kimahri and Tidus weren't even in battle for more that five minutes without being defeated.

Lulu stepped up next and prepared to break out some magic on him. She got ready for a fire attack, "Burn." Lulu fired the ball of fire at Shuyin, but with a blink of an eye he was behind her. Shuyin brought up his leg and kicked her in the back of the head. Lulu fell to the floor, out cold.

Wakka's eyes were burning with rage. Wakka immediately threw his blitzball when he knew Shuyin wasn't prepared for it. Wakka's blitzball made contact with the side of Shuyin's face; the blitzball bounced off the side of his face and flew back into Wakka's hands. Shuyin touched the side of his face in shock that he was actually hit.

"You and your friends will pay for this in greater pain than you will be feeling," Shuyin told Wakka.

"Bring it!" Wakka shouted.

Shuyin casually walked over to Wakka. Wakka looked at him up and down suspiciously. In no time Wakka felt an enormous amount of pain. Wakka closed his eyes letting darkness consume his body.

- -

* * *

Well there you go! Chapter 23! I hope this one wasn't boring...I know the last one was but that was fluff, and sometimes fluff can be boring. Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter. I can't wait to put up the next chapter next week. So what do you think Shuyin will do to Yuna and her gardians? Well you will just have to wait until next week now won't ya? Anyway **R&R!**

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers: 

Hello-blodie, Sassy Sara, Warui-Usagi, Princess Kairi, Naoki07, Rinoakari16, Magnificent Mel, Leksi, shbubble


	8. The Torturer

Chapter 24

Ok I'm updating today because I'm going to the beach on Friday and tomorrows Thanksgiving so I wouldn't have any time to update. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Paine was in a cage in a silent room with an unconscious Wakka who was moaning and groaning in pain. He opened his eyes, his vision was still a little fuzzy but it cleared within a minute. He looked up to see Paine sitting down with her knees up and her arms crossed looking out of the cage. She glanced over at Wakka.

"Your finally awake," she said, her voice bouncing off the soundless walls.

"What happened?" Wakka groaned almost inaudible.

"I don't know," Paine shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Wakka asking sitting up with one final moan.

"Look, all I remember is charging at Shuyin and there was a lot of pain and then…black," Paine explained.

"Oh," Wakka sighed.

* * *

"Um…could you take me down from this wall?" Yuna asked a masked man.

"No," the masked man replied.

"Uh, Why?" Yuna asked impatiently loosing all feeling in her hands and arms as her blood made a mad dash down through her fingers into her hand and down through her arms.

"Cause I need to do…this," he flicked on the switch.

Yuna howled in agony, the masked man chuckled.

"How does that feel?" he questioned.

Yuna's eyes were as big as softballs and she was breathing heavily.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled evilly, "Here, let me help you a little bit more."

The masked man switched the electrical voltage from 50 to 70, and flicked the switch on again. Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs. After a couple minutes went by the masked man finally turned off the electrical voltage. Yuna could feel herself being welcomed by unconsciousness. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her vision blackening with every passing minute. The masked man came towards her. He lifted her chin up so that she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"You lasted longer than anyone I've ever tortured…impressive," the masked man said looking deeply at her, "You only have maybe a couple of seconds left…lets see how I can help."

The masked man walked over to a table with various colored vials on it. He picked up a purple one and headed back towards Yuna.

"This acid will help you along the way," the masked man lifted her head back up and poured the purple substance into her mouth.

"T-T-Tidus," Yuna whispered after the masked man gave her the purple substance.

The masked man came over to Yuna with a key and unlocked her from the wall, letting her fall face first on to the ground. Merely one second after he did Yuna started going ballistic. She scratched at her skin trying to easy the pain but all that she left was bloody gashes all over her face and body.

"TIDUS!" Yuna shrieked finally allowing herself to pass out, letting the pain ease her mind.

The masked man snapped his fingers calling two of his goons over, "Make a fire and a tub of water with ice cubes, and make sure that you put pliers and metal shoes over the fire."

The masked man snapped his fingers again and the two goons got busy obeying their masters' command. He went over to the door exiting the room. He turned around and locked the door with hiscode _'229458' _

* * *

Someone walked into the room where Paine and Wakka were still waiting in side the cage. Paine heard a slight snore come from the other side of the cage, she rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw, "Tidus?"

"Hey," Tidus casually greeted.

"How did you get out of your cage?" Paine questioned.

"Luck," Tidus simply replied.

Once Tidus picked the lock on Wakka and Paine's cage, Lulu walked in. Paine walked over to Wakka and slapped him in the back of the head waking him up abruptly. He looked up and saw Lulu and immediately jumped up.

"Lu!" Wakka cheered as he ran towards her and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Okay well if you two are done we need to go fi-" Tidus was cut off when Kimahri walked in.

"We need to find Yuna and Rikku," Tidus informed Wakka, Lulu, Paine and Kimahri.

"I heard screams not that long ago," Lulu stated, "It sounded like Yuna."

Tidus just looked at Lulu and darted out of the room and started turning left and right down halls when he passed by a wall with an enormous window on it. Tidus peered in and saw Yuna's bloody and motionless body on the floor. When everyone else caught up they too looked inside and were devastated by the picture they saw.

"Okay we need to split up, Wakka and Lulu: you go look for Rikku," Tidus said giving commands to the group, "Paine and Kimahri: you stay with me and help me get in there."

Once everyone knew there job they set off in different directions. Tidus was looking for a door knob or some type of handle on the door that led into the room where Yuna was. Paine simply rolled her eyes and pointed to the pad to the far right of the door.

"You think this will help?" Paine sarcastically asked.

Tidus scratched the back of his head smiled and then laughed at his stupid mistake of not noticing the pad before. He walked over to the pad, "Do you have any idea what thecode might be?"

"Not a clue," Paine replied leaning up against the wall. Kimahri just nodded 'no.'

"Well you could at least help me out!" Tidus exclaimed, "The love of my life is in there dieing and all you can do is lean up against a wall and nod!"

Paine glared at him; she walked over and started pressing random numbers. After the one millionth time, she finally got it, she pressed _'229458'_

Tidus bolted into the room and picked Yuna up in his arms. He couldn't believe how many marks were on her body. She was twitching from the electrical surge that was still pulsing through her body.

"Oh Yuna, what have they done to you?" Tidus whispered moving little pieces of hair off her wounded face.

"Tidus we don't have time for this we need to help Wakka and Lulu find Rikku!" Paine yelled at Tidus to hurry up.

Tidus picked Yuna up and ran out the door, _"Don't worry Yuna, we'll get you some help soon."_

* * *

The masked man came to another door and punched in another password _'963587.'_ The door glided up as the masked man walked into his next victims' room. The door shut tight behind him.

"Hey!" Rikku greeted from the wall, "Could you get me down from here, please?"

The masked man smirked and snapped his fingers. His two goons came out and got Rikku down from the wall. Instead of putting her on the floor, which Rikku was hoping that they would, they put her on a wooden table and tied her down with rope.

"Get me the pliers," the masked man ordered.

"What do you need pliers for?" Rikku asked curious of what he was going to do to her.

"You'll see," he modestly answered.

The two goons came in with the pliers, "Lets see how long you last, your friend lasted very long."

The masked man walked over to her and grabbed a piece of skin from her stomach. He opened the pliers and squeezed on them with all his might. Rikku's screeched echoed through out the halls. Rikku could hear the sound of her own flesh sizzling from the hot pliers, that was making quite a hole in her stomach. He finally pulled the pliers away. Rikku kept whimpering, tearscascading down her pale face.

"Bring me the metal shoes and while your at it put a rod over the fire," the masked man whispered into his goons ears. The goons were gone for a few minutes and came back with the metal shoes.

"Are you ready for round 2?" the masked man asked.

Through her teary eyesight she could see a glow of red. She could feel the heat getting closer and closer to her feet. The masked man finally had them on, Rikku screamed till she just cried and screamed at the same time.

"Please make it stop, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Rikku pleaded.

The shoes were on for quite sometime as the masked man sat in his chair enjoying every minute of it. The masked man got to his feet and took the metal shoes off. He handed the shoes off to his goons; the goons took them away and brought back the rod.

"Bring in the tub of water," he spoke to his goons taking the rod out of their hands and walking back over to Rikku.

"Please don't…please…please," she begged.

The masked man rose his hands up in the air with the rod still in hand. He came back down and the rod went right into Rikku's stomach. Rikku bawled and screeched as she felt her insides go up in flames. The goons brought in the tub; the masked man strolled over to the tub and stuck his hand in it. He quickly withdrew, and nodded pleasantly to the work of his goons.

He walked back over the Rikku and pulled out the rod. He motioned his goons to untie the weak and frail Al Bhed. The goons did so and put her into the tub of freezing water. Her blood mixed with the water making the water go red. Rikku sighed in relief but the feeling of relief quickly subsided as the freezing temperatures started to take their toll on her.

"_Guys where are you? I…need help!" _Rikku's mind thought as she whimpered, but the thought quickly went away as she couldn't think of anything because of the pain she was in and the freezing temperatures.

* * *

I hope you liked it! It took me awhile to do this chapter. I'm sorry for any fans of Rikku and Yuna! Sorry I put them through that! Don't be mad at me! Well I won't say any more but just please review...you can even flame me if you want jusy please review!

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers:

Hello-blondie, Warui-Usagi, RinoaKari16, Leksi, Sassy Sara, magnificent mwl, Princess Kairi, shbubble, Naoki07


	9. The Escape

Chapter 25

Sorry this is late I was so busy last night...like I had piano and then I had to go cheer at a basketball game (I'm a cheerleader) and then from there i had to come home and go straight to bed because I had to take the HSPT (High School Placement Test) today. Man I am sooo tired right now but I love you guys so much that I'm updating...Enjoy!

* * *

Lulu and Wakka ran down soundless corridor after soundless corridor in a frantic hunt for their hyper Al Bhed friend-Rikku.

"Lulu!" a voice called to them from a distance, "Wakka!"

Lulu and Wakka spun around on their heels to face the sprinting figures. As the figures came closer Lulu and Wakka could make out their faces; it was Tidus with Yuna in his arms, out like a light, Kimahri and Paine.

"Oh my Yevon! What happened!" Lulu interrogated when she caught a glimpse Yuna's wounded and twitching (**A.N:** hehe…twitching…that is such a weird word…ok well read on!) body in Tidus' arms.

"We don't know, we just found her like this," Tidus replied with a concerned expression on hid face.

As the group whispered among themselves, faint footsteps were echoing through the halls, and approaching the party swiftly. The group went silent as the footsteps got closer. The faint footsteps came around the corner.

"Rikku, are you ok?" Lulu interrogated Rikku while hugging her at the same time.

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here!" Rikku exclaimed, "The ship is just down there, come on!"

The group galloped down the corridors until they reached the Celsius. Once everyone boarded the ship Brother took off. Tidus brought Yuna up into the cabin area. There he watched over her intently, watching her every move. Lulu and Wakka were on the bridge along with Kimahri, Rikku and Paine.

Yuna slowly opened her bi-colored eyes. She moaned and looked over at Tidus. Tidus was in a chair snoring softly, mumbling about blitzball or something. Yuna sat up, yawned and stretched out her arms. She pulled the covers off her, wincing every inch she moved. She slowly swung her legs over so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Yuna slowly stood up and limped over to where Tidus was sleeping, she gently tapped Tidus on the shoulder.

"Mmm…five more minutes," Tidus groaned.

Yuna couldn't help but giggle so she painfully bent down and kissed hid warm pink lips. Tidus snapped his eyes open but quickly closed them when he realized that he was being kissed. When Yuna broke away Tidus put his hand behind Yuna's head and pulled her back in for another passionate kiss. The Celsius suddenly shook violently, making Tidus and Yuna break away, looking around in bewilderment.

"Fa ryja paah red!" (We have been hit!) Brother yelled into the intercom, "Ajanouha nabund du dra pentka!" (Everyone report to the bridge!)

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged Yuna down to the lower level of the cabin and went down to the bridge. In the bridge tears were biting at the corner of Yuna's eyes from being dragged all the way to the bridge.

"What do you mean we've been hi-" Rikku began when the Celsius shook violently again.

"The cabin has been hit," Buddy informed.

"Oh no!" Yuna exclaimed, "Barkeep!"

Barkeep was vaporized. The Celsius started into a nose dive, heading straight for the Thunder Plains. The windows shields of the bridge started to crack. Everyone turned there attention to them praying to Yevon that they wouldn't break. As the thought passed through their minds the windows broke sending glass every where. A fragment of glass was heading in Rikku's direction. Rikku jumped up in the air twirled around and kicked it over towards Tidus. Yuna saw what was happening and dove in front of the fragment of glass protecting Tidus. The fragment pierced Yuna's arm like a dagger. Yuna fell to the ground gripping her arm. Tidus knelt down and examined Yuna's arm. It was a really deep gash; you couldn't even see the fragment in her arm any where. Tidus ripped off a strip of his clothing and tightly wrapped it around Yuna's arm. Rikku glared at them and the stormed over to Lulu and Wakka.

The Celsius crashed in the Thunder Plains taking down a few lightning towers. Everyone safely got out of the beat up Celsius. Brother, Buddy and Shinra walked around the Celsius inspecting and recording the damage that was inflicted upon it. There was one enormous clap of thunder. Rikku jumped up and screamed. Everyone just stared at her.

"Rikku didn't you say that you weren't afraid of thunder?" Paine suspiciously interrogated.

"Umm…yeah," Rikku hesitantly answered.

Tidus looked at her, _"Something tells me that's not our Rikku."_

* * *

"Shuyin you won't get away with this!" Rikku yelled.

"Oh, but I already have," Shuyin replied, "Zap her!"

Two goons pulled the lever sending electrical waves through her body.

"_Where is everyone? Are…are they dead?" _Rikku thought, as her vision blurred, her breath got heavy, and then-black.

- -

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry that Rikku is still being turtured and all don't be mad at me cause they still have to defeat Shuyin so they story isn't over yet. please R&R! Ok well see you next chapter! see yalls there! Fo Sho! lol I'm so ghetto! haha!

* * *

To all my favorite reviewers:

Hello-blondie, Warui-Usagi, RinoaKari16, Leksi, Sassy Sara, magnificent mel, Princess Kairi, shbubble, Naoki07 :-)


	10. Not the Real Rikku?

Chapter 26

Hey I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to update but my computer crashed and it took the longest time to get it back up and running. I really missed coming on here and reading and writing the stories. And my computer has this new thing on it that won't let me read some of my stories that I usually read so if I don't review thats why. Anyway I'll stop talking andlet you readthis story, enjoy! R&R!

* * *

At the Thunder Plain travel agency Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Rikku were chilling out in the lobby, while Tidus and Yuna were in their own little room. Tidus found a pair of tweezers in their room and tried to get the fragment of glass out of Yuna's arm. As he tried to get the fragment, more blood spilled out, Yuna winced every time Tidus would search around in her arm. (**A/N:** That even sounds painful!) 

"Ow…Ow!" Yuna winced cowering away.

"Yuna, you need to hold still, I almost got it," Tidus said holding Yuna's arm in place.

"S-sorry," Yuna cried, tears streaming out of the corners of Yuna's eyes.

"It's ok…I'm almost done," Tidus said pulling on the fragment, "Got it!" Out came the fragment.

"Thank Yevon!" Yuna said whipping away her tears with her good arm.

Tidus quickly put the bloody fragment down and got a piece of cloth from off the nightstand, next to the bed, and tied the piece of cloth around Yuna's arm, "There, now your arm should feel a little better."

"It already does," Yuna said pulling Tidus in for a passionate kiss.

Tidus broke away, "You should get some rest."

Yuna got off the bed so Tidus could pull the covers down for her. After Tidus pulled the covers down Yuna laid back down and gently set her head on the warm fluffy pillow. Tidus pulled the covers over Yuna's exhausted body and kissed her forehead. Yuna closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Rikku got up out of her chair and went outside of the travel agency. She looked around, to make sure no one was around to see what she was doing, and walked behind the travel agency. She dug into one of her pockets that hung loose around her waist. She pulled out a red commsphere and turned it on.

"Where did you land after we hit you?" asked the voice over the com.

"The Thunder Plains," Rikku replied.

"Good, has anyone fig-" the voice was interrupted when Rikku turned it off.

"Rikku what are you doing out here?" Tidus questioned.

"I was…um…just…um…getting some…fresh air, yeah that's it! I was getting some fresh air," Rikku hesitated rubbing the back of her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I was throwing away the piece of glass that was in Yuna's arm that YOU kicked," Tidus emphasized on the 'you.'

"I didn't me-"

"Yes you did," Tidus interrupted putting up his fists ready to fight, "You're not even the real Rikku."

"Your very clever, blondie," Rikku said forming into one of Shuyin's goons.

Tidus threw several punches at the goon and made contact with his face a few times. The goon kicked the side of Tidus' face soaring him into one of the lobby windows. Everyone jumped up and ran over to Tidus. Tidus struggled to get to his feet. Blood was pouring out of his body; Wakka jogged over to him and caught him before he collapsed. (**A/N: **Poor Tidus!) Wakka slung Tidus on is back, while listening to what Lulu was instructing.

"Wakka and Kimahri; you get Yuna and head for Macalania; Paine you stay here with me," Lulu instructed.

Kimahri ran down the hall and scooped Yuna in his muscular arms, Kimahri ran down the hall and joined Wakka with Tidus still on his back and they both ran out of the travel agency. Paine took a swing at the goon while Lulu casted the spell Firaga on the goon. After they saw how worn out the goon was they looked at each other, nodded, and Paine took her final swing at the goon, while Lulu casted another spell of Firaga. The goon fell to the ground bleeding from every inch of his body. Within a couple of seconds the goon was dead.

"Alright, lets go catch up with every one else," Lulu said walking out the agency door.

"Hey! So how'd you do?" Wakka asked.

"We finished him off," Lulu answered, "How come your still here?"

"Well we thought we should wait and then just go to Bevelle!" Wakka said.

"Sounds good to me," Paine said starting to walk towards Macalania.

Yuna woke up so Kimahri put her down to walk. Lulu and Wakka walked side by side, Wakka moaning and groaning along the way, "Do you think we could hurry up?"

"Why?" Lulu questioned.

"Tidus isn't the lightest thing, ya?" Wakka said stopping to catch his breath.

"I heard that," a mumble came from Wakka's back.

Yuna whipped around to see Tidus moving down Wakka's back. Yuna ran back to Wakka and helped Tidus down from Wakka's back.

"Are you ok?" Yuna interrogated as Tidus laid on his back.

"No," Tidus answered as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head.

"Tidus…Tidus you have to stay with us," Yuna said holding him up.

"Sorry," Tidus whispered before he passed out.

"Tidus…" Yuna said kissing his silent lips.

"Who's going to carry him?" Wakka questioned.

Everyone just looked at Wakka, "Uhg…fine!"

"Just don't complain," Paine said picking Tidus up off the ground and on to Wakka's back.

"Well you try to carry him with out complaining!" Wakka said wincing from the bone breaking pain coming from his back. (**A/N: **It's not that Tidus is heavy, but if you carry something for a long time you start to get tired and the thing your carrying starts to get really heavy, so that's all I'm saying)

"Fine I will," Paine said slinging Tidus on her back, like a backpack.

"I-I was just kidding," Wakka said while trying to put Tidus back on his back.

"To late," Paine grunted walking towards Macalania.

Everyone followed Paine. Yuna was walking behind Paine and just couldn't stop looking at Tidus.

"_I hope he's ok," _Yuna thought.

Yuna felt a warm caring hand on her worried shoulder, "Are you going to be ok?" Lulu asked looking at Yuna's troubled expression.

"Huh? Yeah," Yuna replied unsure.

"Well if you say so," Lulu went back to Wakka.

As they passed through Macalania they stopped in at the near by travel agency to heal Tidus. The next morning Tidus finally awoke. He turned to his side to see Yuna lying next to him, asleep. Tidus gently pulled Yuna in closer; he got closer to Yuna's face and passionately kissed Yuna. With that Yuna snapped her eyes opened and let herself be welcomed by his morning kiss.

Tidus broke away, "Thank you."

"For what?" Yuna groggily questioned.

"For being there foe me," Tidus replied.

"Your welcome," Yuna said while pushing a piece of hair out of his face.

They both got up out of their bed and headed for the lobby.

* * *

As they entered the lobby everyone got to their feet.

"How are you feeling?" Lulu asked Tidus.

"Fine, thanks to all of you," Tidus thankfully replied.

"Ya, well you owe me," Wakka said.

Tidus just looked at Wakka with confusion, "For what?"

"I carried you for awhile, until Paine got fed up with me complaining," Wakka told Tidus.

"Oh sorry," Tidus apologized.

"Ah, it's ok, ya?" Wakka playfully slapped Tidus on his back. Tidus winced from the slap Wakka laid on him.

Once they were set they headed for Bevelle. After fighting tiny fiend battles they finally reached the entrance of Bevelle. The party hid behind shrubs of all sorts so the goons that were guarding the entrance.

"How are we gonna get in?" Yuna questioned.

"I don't know," Lulu replied.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice from behind them.

--

* * *

Well there you go, another chapter and now you know that the Rikku that was with them was just one of Shuyins goons. Sorry to keep you in suspence for along time, and sorry that I couldn't update as soon as I wanted. Since I haven't written in awhile my writing probably stinks so if there is anything that needs improvement just tell me about it in your review or you can just email me about it, and of corse praises are welcome in the reviews too. So I'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers 3 

Warui-Usagi, Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, Leksi, magnificent mel, shbubble, RinoaKari16, Princess Kairi, Naokix


	11. Mission Time

Chapter 27

Hey! I'm back with another chapter yay! lol! Anyway I'm trying to get back on my old routine but this weekend has been really busy! On friday I had school and cheer practice from 7:30 till 9:00 and I was really exhuasted! And then yesterday I had a cheeer competition to go to that was all day long! But the good part of that is that WE PLACED 1ST! YES! lol! So I can only update on the weekends because my parents are just...blah lol! So yeah I'l stop blubbering and let you get to the stroy. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previuosly on The True Calm II:_

_"Hey came a fimliar voice from behind them._

* * *

Everyone whipped around to see Baralai, Gippal and Nooj walking towards them. Baralai walked pass Paine to look at the entrance to Bevelle, Paine stared at him and smiled. Paine walked up beside him and they discussed their plans on how they would get into Bevelle. Nooj strolled up to Tidus, glanced over him and asked, "What happened to you?" 

"A battle," Tidus replied glancing over Nooj.

"Humph!" Nooj sighed walking past Tidus.

"Ok, so how are we going to save Rikku?" Yuna questioned.

"I'll go!" Gippal said throwing his hand in the air.

"There's a surprise!" Nooj sarcastically said.

"I'll go too," Tidus said striding over with Gippal.

"B-but?" Yuna stuttered.

"I'll be-" Tidus began.

"I'll go and keep an eye on him for you," Nooj interrupted.

"Great…" Tidus sighed under his breath.

"Chill out, he's not all that bad of a guy once you get to know him," Gippal nudged Tidus.

"What are we supposed to do while you guys are gone?" Wakka question.

"Wait patiently, and if something goes wrong, get out of here we'll catch up with you later," Nooj told Wakka.

"Just go," Paine sighed.

"Well I guess it's mission time!" Gippal said walking away from the group with Nooj and Tidus.

Tidus, Gippal and Nooj set out for the Bevelle entrance. Once they approached the entrance the guards help up their guns. Gippal and Nooj pulled out their guns, while Tidus pulled outhis sword. Tidus sliced one of the guards while Gippal and Nooj took care of the other. The guards collapsed to the ground, while Tidus, Gippal and Nooj ran through.

"Not bad blondie," Gippal commented.

"Back at ya," Tidus huffed.

"Shut up and run," Nooj said picking up speed.

Tidus and Gippal looked at one another and quickened their step and caught up with Nooj. With some sort of luck they all walked in to Bevelle Headquarters and went below to the Cloister of Trials. They got onto the lift and rode it up to where the torture rooms were, and also a labyrinth.

"Which way do you think Rikku is?" Tidus asked.

"We find Shuyin, we'll find Rikku," Nooj said.

"We should get disguises, ask a goon where Shuyin is and save Rikku!" Gippal exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Tidus agreed.

Tidus and Gippal looked at Nooj who rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. I'll get the disguises."

Nooj took off and within a few minutes he returned with three goon outfits. Tidus slipped into his as well as Gippal and Nooj.Once they were all in their disgiuses they walked around until they found anothergoon. They marched up to the goon,"Do you know where Shuyin is?" Gippal questioned.

"That's Master Shuyin, and shouldn't you already know?" the goon asked.

Gippal looked at Nooj, his eyes pleading for Nooj to give him an answer.

"We're new," Tidus said before the goon grew suspicious.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'll take you there," the goon said walking in front of them.

Tidus walked behind the goon with Gippal on his side, while Nooj walked behind them.

"Nice save back there," Gippal whispered to Tidus.

"Thanks," Tidus replied smiling and scratching the back of his head.

After walking for several minutes the goon stopped right in front of a huge door.

"This is it," the goon said.

"Thanks," they all said in unison.

Tidus, Gippal and Nooj walked into the freakishly large room. They looked around the bleak room and noticed Rikku strapped to the wall, with her head hung.

"_Oh man, what did they do to her?" _Tidus thought.

"_Rikku…don't worry babe, I'll save you," _Gippal thought as sadness filled his body.

"You there!" Shuyin shouted.

Gippal, Nooj and Tidus looked around the room, "Us?"

"Yeah, take that girl to her torture chamber," Shuyin instructed.

"Sure thing Master Shuyin," Gippal said rushing over to Rikku. _"That was easier than I thought it was going to be."_

Nooj, Gippal and Tidus started totake Rikku down from the wall. While another goon brought over a bed on wheels. Gippal gently laid Rikku on the bed and started to roll her out of the room. Nooj followed behind. Tidus looked down and noticed his shoes were untied, he sighed and thought to himself, _I'll tie them later."_

Tidus studied the room and observed that Shuyin was sitting on top an enormous machina. He couldn't believe how huge the machina was, he had never seen a machina that huge before. He started for the door so he could tell Nooj and Gippal about the machina. One of Shuyins goons rushed behind Tidus stepping on his shoe lace sending Tidus plunging to the floor. As he made contact with the floor his mask soared off his face and landed 5 feet away from where he fell.

"_Shit!" _Tidus shouted inside his head.

* * *

Well there you have it! Another chapter from mwah! lol! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter up on Friday but I'll have to see whats planned that day. R&R!

* * *

Thanks to all my awsome reviewers: 

Warui-Usagi, Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, RinoaKari16, magnificent mel, Princess Kairi, shbubble, Naokix


	12. Recovery

Chapter 28

Hey! Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up...I've just been sooooo busy I couldn't find the time until today. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Previously on "The True Calm II"_

_"Shit!" Tidus thought in his head._

* * *

Tidus looked up and noticed that all eyes were on him. He quickly put his mask on.

"_Maybe they didn't notice," _Tidus thought as he got to his feet.

"GET HIM!" Shuyin yelled, "AND HIS FRIENDS!"

Tidus ran as fast as his feet could carry him. As he ran down a familiar hall at a distance he could see Nooj and Gippal. As Tidus was passing them he picked Rikku up off the bed and continued running.

"Hey!" Gippal yelled.

"RUN!" Tidus bellowed.

Nooj and Gippal looked at one another in confusion not sure why Tidus was in such a rush. Footsteps echoed behind them cursing up a storm. Nooj and Gippal glanced behind them and took off in a full out sprint. When they finally caught up with Tidus, they had very unpleasant looks plastered on their faces.

"What the hell did you do?" Nooj interrogated.

"I tripped," Tidus mumbled.

Gippal burst out laughing and started to slow down. When he realized this he shut up and ran faster. As they exited the New Yevon Headquarters they ripped off the goon clothes and kept on running. When they left Bevelle and were in Macalania they went back to where everyone was hiding. Yuna rushed up to Tidus and kissed him. She took Rikku and set her on the ground.

"Maybe we should return to the travel agency," Paine said looking at the physical state Rikku was in.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Tidus yawned.

"I second that," Gippal yawned, "I bet you agree too, you just won't admit it."

Nooj nodded and headed for the travel agency. Gippal picked Rikku up and followed Nooj. When they arrived at the travel agency Tidus, Gippal and Nooj got their rooms and fell asleep. Later that night after everyone got a room and went to bed and Yuna joined Tidus in peaceful slumber, Rikku finally awoke. She looked around her dark room searching for the only sound that could be heard-snoring. She didn't move afraid that if she did she would be zapped_…Snore…_

"_Where did Shuyin's goons put me? Who is that on the chair?"_ Rikku thought, _"I got to get out of here!"_

She started out slow, she moved her arms and legs, and then she slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bedside. She slowly stood up, her eyes shut tight. When Rikku was on her feet she peeked her right eye open and she realized that she would be ok. Rikku tiptoed past the snoring body and opened the door.

"Rikku," the body murmured.

Rikku gasped and turned around, "Y-yes?"

"I love you," the body calmly said.

"Huh?" Rikku questioned, as confusion drained the frightened expression from her face.

She stood in the still silence waiting for a reply but all she got were repeated snores. She snuck out of the room and let out a long sigh of relief. Rikku walked down the hall and into the lobby.

"_What the?" _Rikku wondered as she walked toward the front door.

Rikku opened the door and the cold welcoming moon shone on her face, and the cool magical breeze blew through her golden blonde hair.

"Ok, I am so confused," Rikku said aloud.

Rikku walked back into the agency and asked the woman at the counter, "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am?"

The woman looked at Rikku, as if she was crazy, "Macalania Travel Agency, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't know what time it is or how I even got here," Rikku said flinging her arms in the air.

"Would you like me to contact someone for you?" The woman questioned.

"Umm…no thats all right, I'm just going to sit down for a little," Rikku replied.

"_While I figure out what my next move will be, and I have to find everyone else. Maybe I should rest but just…" _Rikku's thoughts were cut off by her dozing off on the lobby couch.

The next morning Yuna felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Yuna peeked open her right eye to see Lulu standing over her and Tidus, who was still sound asleep. Yuna slowly got out of bed, making sure that she didn't wake Tidus. Lulu pulled Yuna out of the bedroom so they could talk without waking Tidus.

"What's wrong Lulu?" Yuna hoarsely asked.

"Follow me," Lulu replied walking quickly down the hallway.

As they came to the lobby, Yuna could see Paine staring at the couch, "Paine, what are you-"

Yuna's eyes widened, not sure that what she was seeing was really what she was seeing (**A/N: **I know that was confusing), "How did Rikku get out here?"

"I don't know, but she didn't wake Gippal up who was sitting in the chair right next to her bed," Paine said putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess we should wake her," Lulu said sitting down next to Rikku.

Lulu gently shook Rikku, "Huh?"

Rikku's eyes slowly opened to see Lulu, Paine and Yuna staring at her, "Wha? How?"

"Gippal, Nooj and Tidus rescued you, but what did they do to you?" Yuna asked pushing hair out of her face.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Rikku said tears forming in her eyes, "Who was in the chair in the room?"

"Gippal," Paine said going to sit in a chair.

Lulu, Yuna and Paine chatted while they waited for the boys to wake up. Kimahri and Wakka joined the girls shortly after Rikku woke up. All of them were talking quietly as more people started coming into the agency. Nooj hobbled into the lobby and spotted the group and joined them, Baralai followed behind.

"Do you think I should check on Tidus?" questioned Yuna.

"Only if you want to," Lulu answered cuddling with Wakka.

Yuna walked down the hall and stopped right in front of Gippal's room. She opened the door ajar_…Snore…_

"_Ok so he is still asleep," _Yuna thought as she quietly closed the door and continued down the still hall. Yuna tiptoed into her room to find Tidus asleep. She smiled at Tidus' sleeping face, that looked like a little babies face. She crept over to the bed and crawled into bed next to Tidus. Tidus rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

"Afternoon, Mr. Sleepyhead," Yuna teased extending her pointer finger and tenderly tapped the tip of Tidus' nose.

"Good…afternoon, uh…what time is it?" Tidus questioned groggily.

"A little after 2:30."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's ok, Gippal isn't even up yet."

"What about Nooj?"

"He got up around 11."

Tidus got up and put on a shirt (**A/N: **No! Keep the shirt off! Hehe, I'm naughty…just a little, lol!), "Has Rikku woken up yet?"

"Oh yeah, she was up before any of us, although she crashed on the lobby couch," Yuna giggled.

Tidus grabbed Yuna by her hands and pulled her up out of the bed," Come on, let's go join the others."

They held hands as they walked down the hall to the lobby. They walked over to the group.

"How are you feeling?" Lulu interrogated.

"Rested," Tidus replied sitting down next to Rikku, "How are you feeling, Rikku?"

"Fine, thanks," Rikku said hugging Tidus, "Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome," Tidus said as Yuna sat on his lap.

Rikku stood up and walked away from the group and to the hall. She opened the bedroom door ajar_…Snore…_She quietly walked into the dark room. She glided over to Gippal and put her arms underneath Gippal, picked him up and set him on the soft bed_…Snore…_Rikku sat in the chair that was next to the bed. Rikku rested her head her elbows on her knees and then rested her head on her hand and sighed. She stared at Gippal, who was obviously exhausted.

…_Snore…_

"_Poor Gippal, I'm so sorry boo," _Rikku thought as guilt took her into a daze.

Gippal moaned, which caught Rikku's attention_…Snore…_

"_I can't believe I'm alive, I thought I was going to die," _Tears started to pour out of Rikku's eyes, _"I would never to be able to see Gippal again, we wouldn't be able to have a future together, and Shuyin…I'm going to kick his ass for hurting me and for using Vegnagun, he's going to be sorry he EVER messed with us!"_

* * *

Sorry that it dragged on and on. I hope it was long enough for you I really tried to make this one long. Anyway I hope to be back with another chapter next Friday or Saturday! R&R!

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You know who you are 3 


	13. Slaps, Guns, & Bevelle

Chapter 29

Hey! Sorry for the late update! I've been soo busy studying for our exams this week. I hate exams! Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **R&R

* * *

**

_Shuyin walked over to Rikku and wrapped his arm around her waist and held a gun to her head. Rikku's eyes looked like they had been hypnotized. She just stared at the back wall of the room. Gippal rushed in just in time, Shuyin was ready to pull the trigger._

"_I'm glad you came," Shuyin said smiling._

"_Shuyin let her go!" Gippal said running over to Rikku._

"_I was hoping you would do that," Shuyin spoke under his breath._

_Shuyin aimed his gun at Gippal, but Gippal kept on running._

_BANG!_

_Gippal quickly got back up and started to run again._

"_Why don't you just give up!" Shuyin said pulling the trigger once more._

_BANG!_

_Gippal got to his knees, "Because I love Rikku."

* * *

_

"I love you Rikku," Gippal moaned in his sleep.

"Huh?" Rikku questioned looking at Gippal in bewilderment.

* * *

_Gippal got up once more thins time he walked, loosing blood by the second. His breath got heavy, and his vision blurred._

"_DIE!" Shuyin bellowed._

_BANG!_

_The sound of the gun shot snapped Rikku out of her hypnotized state and saw Gippal lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, "NNNNNOOOOO!"_

_Gippal slowly opened his eyes when he heard Rikku scream, "Rikku…"_

_Rikku struggled to get out of Shuyin's arms. She squirmed her way out and picked Gippal up, "Gippal, can you hear me?"_

"_Rikku, I…love you," Gippal said using the rest of his strength._

"_I…love y-you too," Rikku cried, her tears hitting Gippal's bloody face._

_Rikku rested Gippal back on the ground and buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

* * *

_

Gippal shot straight up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"Gippal are you ok?" Rikku asked whipping his forehead with a wet washcloth.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you were moaning loudly and you're sweating."

"It was just a dream."

"Oh…"

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Hours."

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah, watching over you, but I must have nodded off."

"It's okay," Rikku blushed.

"Let's go join the others," Gippal said getting out of bed holding Rikku's hand, making Rikku blush a deeper shade of red.

As they approached the group Yuna hugged him, "How are you feeling? You and Tidus had me worried."

"Yeah I'm fine, so how are we going to get to Shuyin now?" Gippal questioned.

"It will be much harder to get to him now," Tidus chimed in.

"Well, we could-" Yuna began.

"I'm not going," Rikku interrupted looking at the ground.

"What!" everyone said in unison even Nooj.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Rikku bellowed running into the room that she exited only minutes before.

"Well you can't blame her for not wanting to go after what they did to her," Gippal told the group.

"You do have a point, but we can't leave her here, I mean what if they come looking for her and we're not here to protect her?" Yuna questioned.

"Let me go talk to her," Lulu said standing up.

Gippal put his hand on her shoulder, "No, let me go talk to her."

Lulu nodded and sat back down next to Wakka. Gippal left the group and walked outside of the room. He opened the door and heard muffled sobs.

"Rikku…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Just let me talk, ok?"

"Fine"

"We can't leave you here, because if they come here and capture you I may never see you again, and…I'll never be able to tell you."

Rikku looked up from her wet pillow and hugged Gippal, "Gippal…tell me what?"

"Nothing, you know that dream I had?"

"Yeah"

"I died in it and you were all alone, I don't want that to happen for real."

"Gippal I won't let you die. I just can't go back there."

"Why"

"Because…I'm terrified."

"You shouldn't be, I won't let that happen to you again."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Rikku, I won't let anything happen to you…I promise."

"I'm not going."

"Ok, I really didn't want to do this."

Gippal pulled Rikku to his chest, he rested her shoulders on his arm and put his other arm went under her legs and he picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rikku demanded thrashing about wildly.

Gippal walked out of the room and into the lobby.

"GIPPAL, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Everyone that was in the lobby turned their attention towards them. He walked over to the group, they just stared at him, shocked that he was forcing her to go.

"Let's go," Gippal groaned.

"LET ME GO!" Rikku screamed as Gippal carried her out of the agency.

"Don't you think you being a little mean?" Yuna questioned Gippal.

"Yeah, but it's the only thing that we can do to make her go with us," Gippal replied.

"I knew I should have talked to her," Lulu whispered in Wakka's ear as they watched Gippal carry Rikku.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Rikku pleaded beginning to cry.

It went on like that until they got to their hiding spot where Gippal set Rikku down and kissed her romantically. Rikku slapped Gippal, the slap echoed over Bevelle. Everyone stared at her in amazed that she did that. An awkward silence fell over them.

"I-I guess I disserved that," Gippal said putting his hand on the side of his face.

Rikku cried and fell to the ground.

"_Did I j-just slap G-Gippal?" Rikku thought burying her face into her hands._

Lulu, Yuna and Paine comforted her.

"Maybe we shouldn't force her to go," Baralai whispered to Nooj.

"It's a little late for that," Nooj whispered back to Baralai.

Gippal looked out over Bevelle, _"What have I done?"_

Rikku stood up and tackled Gippal.

She passionately kissed him. "I'm sorry…sorry…sorry," Rikku said between kisses.

"It's ok," Gippal said standing up after Rikku stopped kissing him.

They both brushed themselves off and held hands walking towards Bevelle.

"Are you ready?" Gippal asked Rikku.

"Yeah," Rikku replied gripping Gippal's hand tighter. Gippal gave her a weak smile.

Everyone followed after them. As they approached the entrance they were attacked by guards. Yuna, Gippal and Nooj brought out their guns. Tidus and Paine took out their swords, while Kimahri and Baralai got their staffs. Wakka got his blitzball, and Rikku stood still unable to move, her body frozen with fright as flash backs raced through her mind. Everyone attacked one guard, but another guard noticed Rikku unarmed and just standing there. He aimed for her, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

I hope that was long enough for yall. If not sorry! For the next chapter I hope that I can update a whole lot earlier than this one! I'll see yall next chapter fo sho! peace!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! Yall know who ya are! 


	14. Tears of the Fallen Al Bhed

Chapter 30

Hey I'm back with another chapter! I actually got to update this one early. Well earlier than the last ones lol! Any way I hope you enjoy this chpater this is the second to last chapter. Thats right the next chapter is the last one! And I'm thinkin about doin another sequal...but I'm not sure yet I'll tell you in the last chapter. Well **R&R!

* * *

**

Gippal jumped in front of Rikku and the bullet went right into his stomach. Rikku's eyes widened and filled with tears of melancholy and anger. She tackled the guard and after she gracefully took him down to the ground she pulled out one of her blades and beheaded the guard. Rikku sprinted back over the Gippal.

"Why did you do that?" Rikku cried.

"I…promised…I w-wouldn't…let a-anything…h-happen to y-you," tears trickled down his cheek as the pain in his stomach increased.

"You didn't have to risk your life for me, you're such an idiot!"

"I l-love you," Gippal said just before he fell into unconsciousness.

Rikku picked Gippal up and started to run back to Macalania, Yuna turned around and shouted, "Where are you going!"

"I'm going to take Gippal back to get him some help!" Rikku shouted back, "You guys go on! We'll catch up with you later!"

"Alright, let's go," Nooj said taking off down the long path leading to Bevelle headquarters.

Everyone ran after Nooj trying to catch up but found it very difficult too. Once the group caught up with Nooj in the labyrinth, he led them to the huge door.

"This is it," Nooj announced.

"Yeah," Tidus chimed ion, "Vegnugun is in there too."

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Yuna said backing away.

"Don't worry Yuna, you got me and Lulu and Wakka and Kimahri and Baralai to protect you," Tidus said hugging Yuna tightly.

"Your right," Yuna said looking up into Tidus' light blue pools.

The group took in a deep breath before they opened the door to what could be their last battle. Tidus kicked the doors open. As the doors opened everyone ran in shouting like maniacs. When they noticed that there weren't any goons in the room they lowered their weapons and turned to face their biggest threat-Vegnugun. Sitting atop Vegnugun was the tormented soul of Shuyin. He looked upon them as if they were nothing but a pebble in his shoe. He leaped down and swooped into Baralai's body.

"B-Baralai?" Paine stuttered.

Baralai walked calmly by Paine and the rest of the group. He climbed up on to Vegnugun and started to play the music that sent chills down your spine. Everyone focused their attention on Vegnugun, who began to move as Shuyin played. Lulu pulled the group into a quick huddle.

"Ok Paine and Yuna; you guys take care of the tail, Wakka and Kimahri; you guys take care of the core, Nooj, Tidus and I will take care of the leg. After we defeat the tail, leg and core we will all go to the head," Lulu instructed.

Everyone nodded and rushed off to do their jobs. Paine and Yuna rushed off to the tail to find it waging in merriment. Paine took the first swing and made contact with it. Yuna pulled on the trigger of her pistols and fired several rounds. Vegnugun's tail lifted high into the air and swung at Paine. Vegnugun's tail hit Paine sending her into the wall behind her.

"Paine! Are you ok!"

"LOOKOUT!"

Vegnugun's tail swiped at Yuna sending her beside Paine.

"Yuna, you ok?" Paine asked spitting out blood.

"Yeah," Yuna said slowly getting to her feet.

Paine got to her feet and charged at Vegnugun's tail. With a few swipes of Paine's sword and many rounds of bullets Paine and Yuna finally defeated the tail…or so they thought. As Paine and Yuna walked away Vegnugun swiped at Yuna's head.

"YUNA!"

Yuna let out a howl of agony. Paine rushed over to Yuna. Paine gently shook Yuna but all she got was a painful groan. Paine spun around to face her opponent, by herself. Paine picked up her sword, sighed and attacked Vegnugun.

"_I got to get this over with quickly," _Paine thought as she leaped over Vegnugun's attack.

Paine backed up and hit something; she quickly spun around on her heel to see that Rikku was standing in front of her.

"Need some help?" Rikku casually asked pulling out her blades.

"Let's get this over with," Paine said turning back around and running up to Vegnugun's tail.

Paine jumped into the air and drove straight down into his mighty tail, leaving a deep puncture hole. Rikku swiped at the tail making several gashes.

"This isn't getting us any where," Paine spoke, breathing heavily.

"I could try to dismantle it," Rikku suggested.

"Go for it, I'll keep it busy," Paine said continuing with their fight.

Rikku climbed onto the tail and started to dismantle it. Paine was extremely exhausted and it was getting hard for her to dodge Vegnugun's attacks. Even though Paine was tired she kept on attacking.

"Are you almost done?" Paine questioned nearly dodging Vegnugun's attack.

"Almost!" Rikku yelled.

"Hurry up!"

"Ok!"

Paine swung her sword and missed. She fell to one knee trying to quickly regain her strength. Vegnugun swooped its tail at Paine.

"DONE!" Rikku shouted victoriously.

Inches away from Paine's face Vegnugun's tail stopped and collapsed to the ground defeated. Paine slowly walked over to Yuna who was coming back to consciousness.

"Are you ok Yunie?" Rikku interrogated.

"Yeah, what about Vegnugun's tail?" Yuna asked standing up.

"We're done here, let's go," Paine said walking farther up Vegnugun's body.

When they reached the leg everyone was badly injured and couldn't continue. Lulu, Tidus and Nooj; told Yuna, Rikku and Paine to go on ahead and help the others. They rushed up to the core where Wakka and Kimahri lay unconscious. Before they kept going they prepared themselves to encounter Vegnugun's head and Shuyin. While Paine and Rikku were resting Yuna went ahead up to see Vegnugun's head.

"So…you finally came, I've been expecting you," Shuyin's voice said through Baralai.

"Yes."

"Let us begin!"

Yuna took her fighting position and started to attack Vegnugun's head with several rounds of bullets.

"Dr.P…"

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like gun shots."

Paine and Rikku looked at each other and immediately knew, "Yuna…"

"Yunie…"

Rikku and Paine darted up the rest of Vegnugun's body to help Yuna in the battle to save Spira. When they got there, Paine immediately charged at Vegnugun and swiped at it.

"Yunie, what were you thinking taking on Vegnugun and Shuyin by yourself?" Rikku interrogated pulling out her blades.

"I just wanted to see if I could do it, but I sure am glad you guys showed up," Yuna said giving Rikku a weak smile.

"Rikku, do you think you could dismantle this thing?" Paine questioned leaping backwards from Vegnugun's assault.

"Yeah, but it'll be harder," Rikku replied climbing atop Vegnugun's head.

"Yuna, we're going to have to distract Vegnugun so Rikku can get the job done faster," Paine told Yuna.

"Right, let's do it!" Yuna shouted firing at Vegnugun.

Paine stabbed Vegnugun and leaped back to where Yuna stood reloading her pistols. A melody flowed from Vegnugun's organ and the whole room began to shake like an earthquake. A gigantic gun shot out of Vegnugun's body, aiming right for Spira.

"Soon, Spira will feel my pain for the past1000 years!" Shuyin shouted through Baralai.

"Rikku hurry up!" Paine screamed.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rikku hollered.

Rikku's hands were going faster than ever before, trying to figure out the quickest way to stop Vegnugun before Shuyin could kill everyone in Spira. Yuna and Paine kept on attacking. They never stopped no matter how tired they were.

"DONE!" Rikku bellowed.

"NOOOOOO!" Shuyin shrieked coming out of Baralai's body and stopping feet away from Yuna.

"Shuyin, please listen to me," Yuna said.

"Lenne, I just wanted the people who caused us pain to suffer," Shuyin said getting closer to 'Lenne.'

"They don't need to suffer," Lenne spoke through Yuna, "They need forgiveness, just come with me so we can live together forever."

"Lenne, you know that," Shuyin stopped speaking and quickly backed away, "You're not Lenne!"

"Wait!" Rikku yelled.

"Shuyin, just listen to me, please!" Yuna begged.

"No!" Shuyin said getting ready to fight, "You must SUFFER!"

Shuyin tackled Yuna. Yuna punched Shuyin, whose lip was now bleeding. Paine and Rikku looked at one another amazed at Yuna's strength.

"_I know what that feels like," _Paine thought to herself.

Shuyin got off of Yuna and kicked her right in the stomach. Paine pulled out her sword and sliced Shuyin's back. Shuyin spun on his heel and side kicked Paine's head. Rikku whipped out her blades and went crazy. She sliced at Shuyin like she was chopping up food. Shuyin was now on his knees and Yuna aimed her pistol at him to end him for good. A glow of radiant light and some pyreflies surrounded Yuna. Then Lenne stepped out of Yuna.

"You must stop this, Shuyin," Lenne said caressing his golden locks.

"Lenne?" Shuyin questioned looking up at her.

"Come on Shuyin, let's go home," Lenne said taking Shuyin by the hand and walking into a bright light, "Thank you Lady Yuna and Gullwings for taking me back to Shuyin."

YRP just nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

Ok well I really hope you liked it, and I hope it was long enough for you! I'll see you all in the next and last chapter! Until then see ya! Fo sho!

* * *

Thanks to all of my wonderful reveiwers! I never would have made it this far with out your great support! Thanks a bunch! 


	15. Returning Home

Chapter 31

Well here we are at the last chapter! It's so sad! hehe! Anyway this chapter is based like way after they defeated Vegnugun, well you'll see. So here it is the finale chapter! Enjoy! **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any FFX and FFX-2 characters or anything! But I do own Nikkol, Kimmy, Rose, Lucas, and Andy. YAY I DO OWN SOMETHING! YAY! lol!

**

* * *

**

Its been seventeen years after the defeat of Vegnugun. Rikku and Gippal got married and had a baby girl, named Nikkol who was 14. She had long flowing blonde hair that was in two French braided pigtails that stopped at her lower back. Her eyes were like Rikku's, green with swirls. She wore what Rikku wore in FFX. She acted just like her mother, energetic, bubbly, and always wanting to do something fun. Nikkol helped Gippal at the Machina Faction in Djose, Nikkol knew how to dismantle and rebuild machina from scratch and always carried around bombs, a gun, and blades (like Rikku's in FFX-2). She also liked to visit her Uncle Cid in Bikanel Desert, there she also help Rikku rebuild Home.

Wakka and Lulu as you all know were married and had a son, named Vindina who was 16. Vindina had red spiky hair and wore the Besaid Auroch's blitzball uniform (like Wakka's). He never got tired of beating his dad at a game of blitzball. At night, Vindina loved to go swimming at the beach and sleeping past noon (sometimes at the beach). Lulu and Wakka also had another baby, named Kimmy who was 14. Kimmy took after Lulu. She wore a short black mini skirt with black boots that came up to her thigh, with a black spaghetti strapped shirt that showed her stomach and had BM (Black Mage) in silver letters. Her black wavy hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown. She mostly was there to help out her friends when they needed her and she spent a lot of her time at the ruins on the beach, staring over the ocean water. But she would sometimes go into the water and have loads of fun with her friends and brother.

As for Yuna and Tidus they got married (**A/N: **DUH!) they had a child, named Rose who was 15. Rose wore what Yuna wore in FFX-2. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that was braided (like Yuna's hair in FFX-2 but it was just the ponytail). Her eyes were green and Blue. She liked to go on adventures in Besaid and one day hoped that she could go on an adventure like her mother and father did. Rose carried around pistols in case she ran into a couple of fiends. Rose loved hanging out with Vindina, Kimmy and Nikkol, well when Nikkol visited. She also loved it when her mother and father told her stories about their adventures and would often share them with her friends. Yuna and Tidus also had another baby, named Lucas who was 13. Lucas wore a Besaid Auroch jersey and black shorts with what looked like nets on one pant leg (his short looked like Tidus' in FFX). Lucas had blonde spiky hair (like Tidus' hair) and he had those amazing blue eyes like Tidus'. He liked playing blitzball with Wakka, Vindina and hid father. Lucas hung out with Vindina night and day. Tidus awhile back gave Lucas Brotherhood, Lucas liked to practice and build up his skill while he waited for Vindina to wake up.

And Paine, Paine got married to Baralai and they too had a child, name Andy who was 6. Andy wore a baggy black T-shirt, and baggy jean pants with little cute sandals. His hair was silver (of course) and was in a little afro. He had red eyes like Paine. He loved to play anything and absolutely loved visiting Besaid.

It was the seventeenth anniversary of defeating Vegnugun and saving Spira…once again. There was a grand bonfire in the center of Besaid village. Everyone came; Paine, Baralai and their son Andy; Rikku, Gippal and their daughter Nikkol all flew to Besaid. The sun was just starting to set as Rose played in the ocean. Kimmy was hanging in the ruins watching her friend play.

"Hey Kimmy!" Rose shouted up.

"What!" Kimmy shouted back.

"Come down here!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's boring down here with out you!"

"Well I can't anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I have to help set up the celebration stuff for tonight."

"Ok, see you later!"

Lucas came running the beach with Brotherhood in hand, "Hey Rose!"

"Hey squirt!"

Lucas came to the waters edge where the water licked his bare feet, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"Vindina is sleeping, so I came down here to practice."

"Cool, well I'll see you later; I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok, see yea!"

Rose got her beach towel, wrapped it around herself and went back to the village. Rose put on her clothes and walked out of the house. She started to walk towards the bonfire to warm up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see, "NIKKOL!"

"ROSE!"

They hugged each other and screamed. They walked over to the bonfire and caught up on things that were going on. Kimmy later joined them. Vindina finally woke up and came out to see the girls chatting up a storm.

"Hey Vindina!" Nikkol shouted, waving.

"Hey wassup Nikkol?" Vindina said walking up to the three girls.

"Nothing really," Nikkol replied.

"Oh, Vindina, could you do me a favor?" Rose questioned.

"Sure, what?"

"Could you go down to the beach and get Lucas."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Yuna came up to the teens as Vindina walked away, "Rose, where is your brother?"

"He's down at the beach, Vindina just went to go get him," Rose answered.

"Oh, Nikkol where's you mother?" Yuna asked Nikkol.

"Right behind you," Nikkol said pointing behind Yuna.

Yuna turned around and hugged Rikku, "How have you been?"

"Great!"

"How's Home coming?"

"It's coming along great! Nikkol has been a really great help."

"Yeah, she has defiantly changed since the last time I've seen her."

"Same with Rose."

Yuna and Rikku went into Lulu's hut and waited for Paine to arrive. As for Tidus, Wakka and Gippal, they were goofing off until Baralai arrived. Vindina came back with Lucas and told the girls that they were going to go to the sphere pool and to play blitzball. Paine, Baralai and Andy finally pulled in and walked out of their ship. Paine asked Rose where Yuna and Rikku were and headed straight for Lulu's hut. Baralai followed Vindina to the sphere pool and met up with the guys there. As for Andy he hung out with the girls who just kept on saying how cute he was.

The celebration finally started and everyone was having a great time. They all sat around the bonfire and sang and talked and they all just had a great time. The sun had already set and was now dark. The stars twinkled as if they were winking at the party in Besaid. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End?

* * *

There it is! I really hope you liked it! Although it was kinda boring I must admit. Lol! Anyway if you think I should do another sequal to this story please tell me when you review! And if you have any suggestions for the title put that in your review too cause I really can't think of one! Lol! But just so you know the sequal (If there is one) will come along later, cause I'm working on another story I've been wanting to do for awhile! I hope you enjoyed this sequal! See yall later!

* * *

**Warui-Usagi: **Thank you soo much for reviewing all my chapters and give me support through everything! 

**Hello-Blondie: **Thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters. I couldn't have do it with out you!

**RinoaKari16: **It's ok that you didn't review chapter ten.Thank you for your reviews I really enjoyed all of them!

**Sassy Sara: **Thank you for your reviews!

**Leksi:** I appreciate your review!

**magnificent mel: **Thanks BFF!

**Princess Kairi: **You only reviewed chapter two but the support was great! Thank you!

**shbubble: **I can't believe you left! I miss you soooo much! Anyway thanks for your review!

**Eternal Naoki: **You only reviewed once but it was a great review! Thank you!


End file.
